The Reading of the Hunger Games
by lauzwills
Summary: When Katniss Everdeens life is endangoured she runs to the one place she feels safe, her cabin. But all is not what it seems when she meets a strange group of people there that want her to read three books with them that are from her point. She finds herself in more danger than she ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my second story and for those of you who have read my other story thank you but I will not continuing it as I have lost all inspiration for it, but who knows and I might get that inspiration back one day. But for now I want to start this story, I know that this type of story has been done before but I have yet to see anyone finish all three books and I aim to do this, so on with the story…..

PS – REVIEW PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the wonderful and brilliant Suzanne Collins.

It was a normal day in the woods, hunting and gathering with Gale, when they came.

They came as swift as the wind and without all the hours I have spent in these woods, without my knowledge and hunting skills I would not have stood a chance. Peacekeepers surrounded us and I knew with every bone in my body that I would die today, then I looked at Gale, my hunting partner and my best friend and knew now was not the time for meaningless words or thoughts, now was the time to fight.

I turned my head looking for the weakest link in their circle, and when they surged forward it pointed my bow at him and shot, it was a narrow gap but if I was quick enough I could get through, I sprinted towards the gap as soon as I let my arrow fly, and as soon as I was free I ran not looking behind me only looking in front. I hoped that Gale would be alright but I knew he could take care of himself yet I still worried.

At least half of the group of peacekeepers were on my trail as I shot through the woods twisting and turning trying to shake them off. I need to get away, I need to hide but I have no idea where. Then I thought of all the times Gale and I hid from wild dogs and other animals and realised that all I needed to do was to climb a tree, one which would hide me away and keep me safe until the peacekeepers left. I looked around while running searching for a tree that I could climb that could keep me safe and after about ten minutes more of running I found one. It was an old slim tree with slim branches that would not hold the weight of a peacekeeper, and its top was hidden in-between several other trees.

I raced over to it climbed to the top, griping anything I could, it took longer than it usually would for me to climb a tree but I still managed it in around five minutes. I could hear the peacekeepers shouts and knew that with every second they were coming closer, it took another four minutes for the peacekeepers to pass by my tree. As they passed I held my breath and prayed for them to not hear my frantic heartbeat.

Soon they passed and their shouts got further and further away but I still daren't leave my tree and knew that I would probably not be able to leave it for some time. It was now early evening and I knew my mother and Prim would be starting to get worried but I could not risk leading the danger back to them in district 12, back home to the place that I will never really be able to leave because of the capitol. Thinking of the capital made me think of the Hunger Game, the reaping was in two weeks and I was dreading it because it was not just me who had their name in the reaping ball this year, Prim did to and this terrified me more than the thought of going into the Hunger Games myself. Prim would never survive, she can't even stand to see an injured animal, no she would never survive the games.

I pushed the thoughts of the reaping and Prim out of my mind and forced myself to remember where I really was, of how much danger I was in right now. I needed to find Gale, we would be okay as long as we were together, as long as we had each other's backs, I cannot stand not knowing where he is. But I know where I will find him eventually, at our secret meeting place, a little log cabin that was built in the old days before the war, before the districts, even before the capitol its self.

Only Prim, Gale and I know about the log cabin, my father showed me it when he was still alive. I had a little pool of water outside it that my father used to teach me how to swim, I love it there it is where I feel most at home, most comfortable. I knew I could not go tonight so I settled into a restless sleep for the night.

When I woke up I could hear only the sounds of the woods around me, the birds singing, little cracks on the leaves made by some small creature, probably a rabbit. Once I had scanned the area a few times in search for any signs of disturbance, I slowly climbed down the tree until I felt the hard ground under my feet. I then slowly started walking through the woods toward the cabin stopping to scan the area a few more times or just to listen to see if there was anyone around.

When I reached the cabin I ran in throwing all caution to the wind, needing to see Gale, needing to know that he was alright. What I was not expecting was to see around nine people surrounding the small table in the middle of the cabin.

Thanks for reading guys I hope you like it, this was just an introduction chapter and more will be posted as soon as possible. Remember to review guys and please follow this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm so sorry about the delay, I've just finished my exams but I'm going to try and update quicker anyway they are going to start reading the book in this chapter, I hope you like it! Remember to review, follow and favourite. So anyway I will just let you get on with the story…

DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to the wonderful and brilliant Suzanne Collins.

The first person I saw was Gale, he had a few bruises on his face but he was otherwise fine.

He started walking towards me, "Thank God you're here, I was so worried the peacekeepers had got you." He said to me whilst hugging me to his chest, when he noticed me looking around the room at the other eight people distrustfully, he whispered "it's okay Katniss, they helped me escape, they were here to find us incidentally they want to show us something."

"Actually it's not just you we need to see it's your little sister Primrose and a boy called Peeta Mellark" A good looking man said, he looked to be in his twenties and looked oddly familiar, in fact most of the faces in the room looked familiar. Then I realised why, they were people who had once one the Hunger Games, the victors.

"You're Finnick Odair, aren't you?" I asked but before he could answer I realised what he had just said, they wanted Prim for some unknown reason and I didn't like it at all. "Hang on; what do you want with Prim? And why do you need Peeta Mellark? In fact why do you need any of us?" By the time I had finished I was close to shouting.

"Firstly yes I am Finnick Odair, but we will leave the introductions until Haymitch returns with your sister and Peeta. Secondly we are all here for the same reason, these," as he said this he held up three books. "These books were written by the last oracle over 100 years ago, we were extremely lucky they fell in to our hands not the Capitols or our hole future would have been destroyed before it even began, Beetee here is the only one who has read these books and feels its best that we read them all together with specific people."

I cut him off "Hang on just a second, Haymitch, as in complete drunk out of his mind Haymitch is going to get my little sister, lead her outside district 12 and all the way through these woods, ARE YOU MAD?" my voice rose the more I spoke, I could not believe that they would trust a drunk with a child.

"He did win the Hunger Games catnip" Gale butts in," I'm sure he's more than capable of walking them here".

Only a few seconds after he said this the door opened and Prim walked into the cabin followed by Peeta then Haymitch.

"I've explained everything we know to these two on the way here", Haymitch grunts out.

"Okay now everyone's here let's get the introductions out of the way, I'm Finnick Odair from district four." Finnick addressed everyone in the room as everyone faced him.

"The names Haymitch" the only living victor from district 12 said gruffly.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, from district 12." As he says this I can't help but flash back to a day long ago when this boy, the boy with the bread saved my life.

Next to Peeta is a small girl who looks to be the same age as Prim, "My name is Rue and I'm from district 11." The girl's voice was quiet and sounds like a sweet melody.

A rather large imposing boy was sitting next to her, "I'm Thresh" the boys voice was deep and I could tell by looking at him that he was a man of few words.

"Hello kiddies, the names Chaff, I'd like to say good to meet you but I have a feeling that these books don't end well for all of us." The man reminded me of Haymitch, the both stank of alcohol.

"Johanna Mason" the girl next to Chaff said, she looked innocent enough but like in her Hunger Games, her looks can be deceptive and I know that she is deadly.

"Hello I'm Beetee", Beetee was a rather old man who I know was a victor of the games just like others around the room.

Gale was next, "I'm Gale, nice to meet you all", I followed Gale,

"Katniss Everdeen" I murmured too nervous about what the books would be about to say much else. Prim who sat next to me was next,

"Hi I'm Primrose Everdeen, I'm Katniss' sister" Prim smiled to those around her.

The last person in the circle was a slight woman, "I'm Annie" she whispered, the way she was looking around as if not quite sure where she was worried me that she might not be all there.

" Right now that's over with shall we start on the first book, we can take turns to read a chapter each, but as we have been informed by Beetee that it is written in Katniss' point of view I think she should start." Finnick stated, heads nodded around the room.

"Okay I will start." I didn't know what to make of the book being in my point of view but I hoped that there would be nothing to personal in it. _**"Part One "The Tributes"".**_

"That does not sound good, not good at all", Haymitch commented.

"_**When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress. She must have had bad dreams and climbed in with our mother. Of course, she did. This is the day of the reaping"**_

"Nope defiantly not good" Haymitch was defiantly trying his hardest to irritate people today, but I really hope Prim doesn't get reaped.

"Not helping Haymitch" I reply before continuing,_**"I prop myself up on one elbow. There's enough light in the bedroom to see them. My little sister, Prim, curled up on her side, cocooned in my mother's body, their cheeks pressed together. In sleep, my mother looks younger, still worn but not so beaten-down."**_

"I wish I could have seen mother when she was young I beat she was as beautiful as you Katniss, I wish I was as beautiful as you" Prim said and sighed mournfully.

"Oh Prim you are one hundred times more beautiful than me, even if you yourself doesn't see it yet, I think that you are and always will be the most beautiful out of everywoman in the world, never mind just me and mother"

"Now ladies," Gale said with false formalness, "You are both as beautiful as each other just in different ways"

"Thanks Gale" Prim replied, I was slightly embarrassed no body apart from Prim or mother had ever called me beautiful before, I'm sure I was turning red, to hid my embarrassment I continued to read the book.

"_**Prim's face is as fresh as a raindrop, as lovely as the primrose for which she was named. My mother was very beautiful once, too. Or so they tell me.**_

_**Sitting at Prim's knees, guarding her, is the world's ugliest cat."**_

"Buttercup is not ugly" Prim cried insistently.

"_**Mashed-in nose, half of one ear missing, eyes the colour of rotting squash. Prim named him buttercup, insisting that his muddy yellow coat matched the bright flower. I think he hates me. Or at least distrusts me. Even though it was years ago, I think he still remembers how I tried to drown him in a bucket when Prim brought him home. Scrawny kitten, belly swollen with worms, crawling with fleas. The last thing I needed was another mouth to feed."**_

"Are you always this practical Katniss", Chaff says with humour in his voice, I refused to answer this so Gale replied for me before I could continue reading, "Yeap always the practical one is little Catnip." He ignored the glare I sent his way.

"_**But Prim begged so hard, cried even, I had to let him stay."**_

"Ahh so you do have a none practical side." Chaff commented.

"Will you stop interrupting, I'm trying to read!" Was it so much to ask to let me get this humiliation over with quickly without pointless comments. I continued reading straight after, _**"It turned out okay. My mother got rid of the vermin and he's a born mouser. Even catches the occasional rat. Sometimes when I clean a kill, I feed Buttercup the entrails. He has stopped hissing at me.**_

_**Entrails. No hissing. This is the closest we will ever become to love.**_

_**I swing my legs off the bed and slide into my hunting boots. Supple leather that has moulded to my feet. I pull on trousers, a shirt, tuck my long dark braid up into a cap, and grab my forage bag. On the table, under a wooden bowl to protect it from hungry rats and cats alike, sits a perfect little goat cheese wrapped in basil leaves. Prim's gift to me on reaping day."**_

I pause just long enough to thank Prim who smiles back sadly at me.

"_**I put the cheese carefully in my pocket as I slip outside. Our part of District 12, nicknamed the Seam, is usually crawling with coal miners heading out to the morning shift at this hour. Men and woman with hunched shoulders, swollen knuckles, many who have long since stopped trying to scrub the coal dust out of their broken nails, the lines of their sunken faces. But today the black streets are empty. Shutters on the squat grey houses are closed. The reaping isn't until two. May as well sleep in. If you can."**_

"Why aren't you then?" Johanna questioned, everyone apart from the people who live in District 12 looked at me expectantly. I decided not to answer and to carry on reading, I'm sure the answer will be in the book.

_**Heyy sorry it's been so long, I have had writers block but have just gained back the inspiration to continue this story. This is only a short bit of chapter 2 the next part should be up sometime this weekend, I just thought I should give you something.**_


End file.
